blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yami Akuhei/Distorted Sequence
Akuhei is a character in Distorted Sequence. He's a central enemy and like Lukain and Fasado, is not recruited at any point in the story line. He appears at various levels in the storyline. Basic Info Akuhei is a boss in the game, meaning his stats are naturally higher then most others. Bring a well prepared team against central bosses as they often don't have many weaknesses. *'Strength': S+ *'Magic:' S+ *'Heat': S+ *'Speed': S *'Defense': A+ *'Base Level': Level 30 (At first encounter) *'Range': Close range or long range *'Affinity': Darkness and Unknown (1.2 damage multiplier) *'Weakness': 'True Azure' Movepool *'Unholy Serpent’s Shroud' - Shroud into an aura and next turn he’ll be able to unleash a combo of moves or skills. *'Coil of Agony' -'' Inflict damage which Immobilizes one character in Leviathan’s grasp negating their evasiveness ability. They can not be buffed, healed, defended or switched while in the coil. '' *'Seeker Fang' - Throws Leviathan at a far away foe impaling them and pulls them in close, stuns them for the remainder of the turn negating their action. *'Devouring Serpent '- Targets an enemy close to death and finishes them off, turns them into a random stat boost. '' *'Distortion Drive: Rapture of the Unholy Hydra''' - Leviathan chains are thrown at several enemies, anyone who is hit is pulled airborne for several hits as the chain is used to lead several evil serpents into their soul. He makes a final serpent which blows them away from him afterward. Gives a heavy decrease to defense to the foes hit. '' * '''Overdrive Distortion: Infernal Dragon Serpent's Writhing Cleave' - Akuhei swings into an aerial ax kick and stomps the foe down several times before kicking them into the air directly above him. Summoning Leviathan, he catches the characters with a helix of chains. Akuhei then releases the energy from the core of Leviathan into helix designs of rending veins of serpentine energy with which ascend directly above him that tear apart whoever it hits. When they fall to the ground he then kicks the character(s) away 3-5 spaces. The attack leaves DoT and lowers stats from his drive. '' Skills *'Emerald: Soul Breaker''' - Picks one target at any range, and attacks their soul directly with Leviathan. It will: **High chance: Heavily Cripple their stats until the turn ends. **Medium chance: Afflict a control status on them. **Low Chance: Instant Death *'??? (Spoiler)' - Increases his stats across the board for several turns and increases the effects of corrosion on the enemies stats and spoilers... *'??? (Spoiler)' - Targets a member with '''Azure' and makes it go berserk at the core increasing its power but causing the user to lose control of it. If an attack was done by the user of the Azure, it is instead negated and its energy is stored in Leviathan. All DoT and effects the Azure had on the wielder are also reset. (Doesn’t work on support Azures. Will fail if used directly after Serpents Unholy Retaliation.)'' *'Serpent’s Unholy Retaliation' - (Only usable after the above skill) Born from the corroded Azure he stole, his power and its is used to make a serpent is brought forth and strikes the Azure user. It devours their Health, Heat and Soul Break and returns it to him. It will leave ‘Fear’ on the Azure Wielder no matter what. *'Consuming Erasure' - Leviathan shifts into its alternate form of a serpent to instantly kill another character if it makes contact. The lower life they're at, the higher chance it has of succeeding. If they’re afflicted by Soul Breaker’s Mind control or fear, it has a high chance of connecting. *'Viper's Stigmatic Sacrifice' - Only usable on a controlled enemy. **Sacrifice the controlled enemy, and restore health. **Use the controlled enemy as a shield from attacks this turn. *'Stygian Basalisk's Stigma' - Brings serpents forth and releasing them in front of him into a frenzy. The characters caught by the snakes will become immobilized and trapped in DoT of the serpent that increases over time until they're rescued. Akuhei gains health for each serpent. Each snake acts as an enemy sucking the health from its victim--they must be destroyed before the character can be let out. They can't be healed, buffed or switched until released from the serpent. '' * '''Despair Incarnate': Unholy Demise of the Stygian God Serpent - (Despair Incarnate is a move that varies from Hazama/Terumi, Akuhei and Ire.) Brings out the Unholy wrath of the underworld serpent. When Akuhei's health is lower or equal to 30%, and ??? is active, this skill is unlocked. Akuhei will initialize an incantation and summon and slew of serpents to strike the entire field while he envelops himself in the (''future plot unlocked skill) and in a blitz strikes the enemies around him with cruel and brutal continuous strikes ending with the energy from his foes being gathered and sacrificed to summon a final serpent which blows through the entire field. Having a high chance of leaving the enemy unable to move next turn, inflicts them with heavy DoT and will give Akuhei a strong stat boost, any character who dies by this attack will restore his health. This attack does EXTREME damage to Nex. Severe damage to Ragna, Saeth or Kaemyn, 'and high damage to Azure Users. This attack can not be dodged or blocked, debuffs will not effect damage of this move. '' * Level Acquired: ??? Traits Unique Traits *'Altered Drive: Stigma Nightmare - Generates strange and corrosive energy snakes around his attacks. Lowers targets strength and defense on each successful hit and saps some life from the enemy by a constant 'green aura' DoT. This is more deadly on higher levels, and can stack. *'Stygian Despair' - Naturally lower the enemy’s soul break gauge. *'Chain Attacker' - Can chain into multiple moves or skills through Serpent’s shroud in a single turn but still costs heat or soul break’s gauge. **''Swift Serpent' - Sometimes allows Akuhei to move twice after he's used Serpents Shroud allowing him to keep his stack for next turn. * '''The Trinity of Demise - When alongside Lukain and/or Fasado his stats will receive a permanent boost while the opposing party will have lowered stats at the start due to intimidation (Doesn't apply to Fearless Souls). Fasado increases his speed while Lukain increases his defense. *'Nightmare Engage: Unholy Malediction' - When facing Nex, he has a chance to forcefully drag him into his Grimoire state. Overtime the longer Akuhei is active, the more angered Nex will become increasing the twos strength and the rate at which his 'Azure Calamity' will increase. Nex will become less accurate in his moves however. At the same time, if Akuhei is losing to Nex, his own accuracy will drop. *'Stygian Nemesis' - Lowers damage he takes from Azure signifigantly (unless its a true Azure) when the Azure user is a lower level than Akuhei he inflicts extra damage to them. At the same time, he’ll take more damage to True Azure. *'Corrosive Touch' - Increases the rates/chances of negative effects on the enemy’s moves. *'Fear Factor' - Having a presence of pure malice, fear, and despair, when the opponent is a lower level than Akuhei his attacks can inflict extra damage. The chances for the enemy to be unable to attack him are high when in close proximity. (does not apply to fearless souls) General Traits *'Boss Presence' - Naturally high stats, can not lower the stats of these characters for several turns. *'Unknown Health '- Health doesn't display to the enemy. *''Regeneration - Recovers 10% health per turn. '' *'Efficient Energy' - Lowers the cost of his moves/skills. *'Unholy Presence' - Increases in his abilities around those with any affinities to darkness on the field. *'Sadistic Soul' - Bringing down an opponent will bring his stats up. *'Antagonistic Soul' - To Nex. He'll gain a single stat boost in the beginning of the scenario, and when Nex attacks him he'll gain soul break. When he's close to defeat and Nex is nearby he'll gain a large stat boost. (This applies to Nex as well in his case) Encountered in TBA Plot Category:Antagonist Category:Distorted Sequence Character Category:Male Character